


Kissing

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, Love, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kiss under the mistletoe toe for the first time.</p><p>She had not been kissed like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

Natasha and Clint walked towards the place where Shield was holding its office Christmas party. As they entered the room, they heard some hooting.

The both looked questioningly before Sharon pointed upwards. There was a mistletoe above them. Natasha froze while Clint just rolled his eyes.

Clint took Natasha in his arms and kissed her. Natasha took some time but eventually responded all the while thinking why she always avoid this.

Clint pulled away and gave her a small smile. They both went to enjoy the party. 

As the party began to wind down after some time, Clint came up to her.

"I hope I didn't make you feel awkward before? " said Clint.

Natasha shook her head. "You did not." she said.

Clint looked at her and Natasha could feel that piercing stare assess her. But before he could say anything, Clint was called to play a drinking game. He gave her a look that said we'll talk later.

Natasha watched as he joined the game. She had been thinking about the kiss the entire night. She had never been kissed like that.

She avoided kissing altogether. She had no problems seducing her marks but she but never kissed them. Kissing implied a kind of intimacy.

Natasha didn't mind sex but she minded kissing a lot. Clint was the first person she kissed. It may come as a surprise. 

But Natasha didn't mind kissing Clint. They shared an intimate relationship between them. They were friends and partners.

But recently Natasha felt something more for him.

After tonight she is not afraid to explore it.

Maybe Clint can help her get over her fear of kissing.


End file.
